It Wasn't Me (sockpuppet edition)
(in the tune of It Wasn't Me by Shaggy. Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the music to this song! All rights to this song go to the original musician.) Gogo: Hey queen Katie: Hey Gogo: Open up queen Katie: What do you want queen? Gogo: My man just caught me Katie: You let him catch you? Gogo: I don't know how I let this happen Katie: With what? Gogo: This sockpuppet, you know Katie: Aww... Gogo: I don't know what to do Katie: Say it wasn't you Gogo: Alright Gogo: Honey came in and he caught me red-handed Sockpuppeting in the chat next door Picture this I was caught tea-spilling All over on the chat room floor How could I forget that I had used the same IP? All this time he was standing there and never stopped glaring at me Rapper: How can you grant the man access to the chat huh? Because you know he gonna catch you get it right huh? You better watch your mouth before he turn into a killer Mention stroganoff and then he know you are a player To be a good player you have to know how to play To be a good actor you have to try hard to sway If you say "indeed" and he say a nay Go and tell him "Oh baby no way" Gogo: But he caught me with the milk tea (it wasn't me) Saw me training with a big sword (it wasn't me) He was watching me closely (it wasn't me) Things began getting awkward (it wasn't me) Saw me sitting on the throne (it wasn't me) Heard the words I had groaned (it wasn't me) Paid attention to my tone (it wasn't me) Knew it was me from his backbone Honey came in and he caught me red-handed Sockpuppeting in the chat next door Picture this I was caught tea-spilling All over on the chat room floor I had tried to tell him 'bout what he was about to see Why would he believe me when I told him it wasn't me? Rapper: This is gonna be a hard mistake to fix You know that Dark ain't gonna fall for your tricks How many socks have you made? About six It's gonna take a lot of changes in his specs He's gonna reflect on your mistakes in the past You should know that this act isn't too long to last The number of possibilities are vast But if he have the sword, you better run fast! Gogo: But he caught me with the milk tea (it wasn't me) Saw me training with a big sword (it wasn't me) He was watching me closely (it wasn't me) Things began getting awkward (it wasn't me) Saw me sitting on the throne (it wasn't me) Heard the words I had groaned (it wasn't me) Paid attention to my tone (it wasn't me) Knew it was me from his backbone Honey came in and he caught me red-handed Sockpuppeting in the chat next door Picture this I was caught tea-spilling All over on the chat room floor How could I forget that I had used the same IP? All this time he was standing there and never stopped glaring at me Wanna tell him to say sorry For the cover blowing he caused I've been listening to his reason It makes no sense at all People tell him to say sorry For the fallacies he caused You may think that you are right But you are completely lost Honey came in and he caught me red-handed Sockpuppeting in the chat next door Picture this I was caught tea-spilling All over on the chat room floor How could I forget that I had used the same IP? All this time he was standing there and never stopped glaring at me Category:Songs